Nico di Angelo and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by MissSwissish
Summary: Nico's back at Hogwarts, and he's in trouble as his luck at locating Horcruxes is dwindling. With a monster as a teacher and both students and professors getting more and more suspicious, it's now a question of when, not if, his secret will be revealed. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, I've finally found time to knuckle down and carry on with my Nico di Angelo series!**

**Just to clarify, this happens sort of in between the meeting of the camps and rescuing Nico. From where I stand, the quests and meetings etc take alot more time than in the books, so... yeah.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

Really, Cyclopes had no imagination. When had Ulysses almost been made into stew? Right after the fall of Troy?

The soon–to –be fifteen year old third year student at Hogwarts asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time just what he had done to deserve this. Perhaps the summer had gone too smoothly. Percy had arrived, and despite the obvious mistrust the Romans felt for a Son of Neptune, had set off on a quest almost the moment he'd arrived. It was perhaps better that way, seeing as otherwise he'd be too exposed to other Romans (CoughOctavianCough) who could guess who he really was. Nico hadn't been back to Camp Jupiter since Percy, Hazel and Frank had left, so he had no idea how the "meeting of the camps" had gone. He was steering clear of both Annabeth and Octavian, he didn't want to be accused of being a traitor or a spy. Come to think of it, it would be a good idea to avoid Percy as well, seeing as now he'd have his memory back…

Why had he decided to walk from his hotel to Kings Cross? It was practically begging for trouble. He hadn't even seen it coming; the one-eyed monster had hit him on the back of his head while he crossed the entrance of a dark alleyway. He really was losing his touch if a bloody _Cyclops_ could ambush him.

The afore-mentioned Cyclops was currently asleep, beside the cauldron, and Nico's ego couldn't help feeling slightly insulted that the monster didn't feel he was important enough to guard properly, but his practical side was just relieved that he could try and release himself without his captor noticing.

Speaking of escapes, there was something strange going on in the Wizarding world, there were posters of a madman everywhere, but people wouldn't talk about who he was and what he'd done apart from causing a curse-blast twelve years ago, killing thirteen people. He had escaped from prison, it seemed, and everyone was on edge, as if he would be waiting for them just behind the next corner. Nico hadn't heard of Sirius Black, but then again, he hadn't heard of many wizards before being blessed by Hecate three years ago.

His wrists were rubbed raw by the friction caused by his tugging, and the Son of Hades could feel the slimy trickle of blood ooze down his arms, dampening the knots, but not doing much more. Nico was too lightheaded to shadow travel, with all the blood rushing to his brain, he was likely to reappear inside a wall or Hades forbid; China, _again._

If he could just get one hand free, his wand was in his pocket… But by the looks of it, the only way he could get out of this mess was if he voluntarily broke his wrist.

Gritting his teeth, Nico wrenched at his bonds, and felt his arm scream in protest as his hand was pulled free. The pain was sickening as he grappled around for his wand. His fingers were slick with blood and gripping the thin piece of wood was agony.

"Relashio!"

The chains holding him up were instantly loosened, and Nico fell, directly into the cauldron below.

The searing pain of the hot water engulfing him jarred Nico, and he had to grit his teeth as blackness swirled at the edge of his vision.

Swimming to the surface, Nico was plucked out of the water by an irate Cyclops who had been rudely awoken by hot water splashing onto him.

The Cyclops raised his club menacingly, but Nico was ready, adrenalin the only thing stopping him from keeling over completely. He shot a body bind at the monster, and stumbled towards where he hoped was the exit.

He lurched back into the same alley he was abducted from, tripping over a large black dog. The dog looked like a Grim, one of Thanantos' pets. Nico's mind whirled, this couldn't be a Grim, it didn't act like one. Stumbling, Nico grasped the wall with his good arm, the other still limply holding his wand hung useless by his side. Turning, he ran into a man. Nico recoiled, surprised.

The stranger caught him reflexively, grabbing hold of his injured wrist. Nico yelped in pain, and tried to break free, wanting desperately to get away from the alley and the warehouse. The stranger, on the other hand, pulled him back into the dark passage, and shoved him onto the floor.

Nico's arm was still held firm by the other man, who had divested him of his wand.

"Ferula."

Nico flinched, waiting for the curse to land, and was surprised to feel the unyielding structure of a splint wrap around his wrist.

The pain subsided slightly, and Nico had the presence of mind to rummage for his stash of ambrosia. The stranger was watching him, keeping Nico's wand trained at his head. The man was in rags; his face was gaunt with long tangled black hair. He smelled weird, like despair and madness. He seemed familiar, but Nico couldn't place where he'd seen him before.

A sudden noise had Nico reaching for his sword, while the stranger whipped around, Nico's wand raised threateningly. The Cyclops had sprung free of Nico's hex, and was making its way towards the pair.

"Dogman!" The monster shouted, waving its arms around trying to shoo the stranger away, "You no wanted here, go home!" Nico backed up, sword unsheathed, waiting. His brain was going a mile a minute, trying to make sense of what was happening. His companion had frozen.

"Give me Godling, finder's keepers! Mortal no business here!"

The Cyclops advanced on the two, still trying to scare the older man away. Nico was at a loss as to why the Cyclops would bother when it could kill both of them and have a larger dinner.

"Stupefy, Incarcerous." The monster collapsed, and ropes sprang from Nico's wand, tying the creature up tightly, so when it came round, it wouldn't be able to move.

Spinning around, the other man raised Nico's wand, pointing it in between the eyes of its owner.

Still unable to think straight from the throbbing in his arm and feeling nauseated from the dwindling adrenalin, Nico launched himself at him, knocking him backwards where he fell heavily against the wall of the alley. The man grunted in pain but struggled, surprisingly viciously, given his emaciated state and Nico's own bulk. Spending large amounts of time in the Underworld left him with a thin, wiry frame; but his muscles, though not as defined as the men of Cabin 9, were honed and solid from hard labour. He'd also suffered a very evident (for those not hampered by the Mist) growth spurt.

Wrestling with his adversary, Nico was simultaneously trying to wrench his wand back while making sure it was never pointed towards him and trying to reach the neck of his opponent to deliver a pinch to the carotid sinus. Most demigods had some form of martial arts training, but most preferred weapons as merely incapacitating an enemy was next to useless in a kill or be killed situation. Nico, on the other hand, had been fascinated by silent assassins and ninjas and had watched a lot of Kung Fu films in the Lotus Casino. Of course, back then, life was very rose tinted, with cool moves and no mention of the endless hours of training, sweat, and tears.

The move was performed quickly and efficiently, and Nico checked quickly, making sure he hadn't left any obvious lasting damage. Anyone other than himself could easily kill with this sort of stunt, but his "death sense" meant he had a safety net.

Snatching up his wand and sending a cursory glance to the tied up Cyclops, he hurried off to see if he could somehow still catch the train.

* * *

Nico stared out the window, deep in thought. He'd passed over the compartment holding the other Slytherin third year boys, since he didn't want to listen to Draco's over inflated ego until the feast. Plus he was still drenched from the stupid cauldron, and it wouldn't do for them to see him like this. He didn't intrude on Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass for the same reason, that, and the fact they were holed up with some Ravenclaws he didn't know and he didn't want to spend the ride being the awkward add-on. He'd finally sat down with Luna Lovegood, the second year Ravenclaw he'd noticed at last year's sorting. She was reading a magazine entitled "The Quibbler" and was wearing a necklace of beer caps; she looked up briefly but didn't comment on the amount of water he was dripping on the floor.

"You're a bit old for third year aren't you?"

Nico started. The carriage had been silent for the first twenty minutes of the ride, and he assumed it would stay that way. The girl looked up from her paper when he didn't answer.

"I saw you with other second years last year"

Nico's eyes narrowed and he considered the girl from head to toe. Could she see through the mist? She certainly had an interesting taste in clothes and jewellery, a bit like Rachel, but Miss Dare had never seemed this vacant and dreamy.

"I'm in third year." He replied curtly. The girl didn't react to his non-answer/confirmation.

"There are Wrackspurts all around you, you know."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Wrackspurts?"

"They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, though they're not doing that with you, they're just swarming all over you, like you're covered in gumble-tree sap, that's what they most like to eat you know…" She swatted at the air just as she finished speaking.

Nico didn't know what to say to that. The only thing he could think would be floating around but not harming him would be the mist, but that was an abstract concept of the mortals' skewed perception of the world, it wasn't carried by mysterious invisible creatures.

The door to the compartment opened and the youngest Weasley and Neville entered. The girl blushed when she saw him and muttered a quick hello and sat down next to Luna. After a moment of awkwardness, Nico suggested exploding snap, and the next few hours passed by with shrieks and snickers and the son of Hades showing his flawless "poker face" when they eventually moved onto a variant of the muggle game (with exploding cards off course).

The train screeched to a halt about halfway through the journey. Nico was immediately on edge having been surprised by monsters only that morning, and knowing that he was at his most vulnerable while traveling on the locomotive.

He was suddenly overcome by a horrible clammy feeling and he shuddered. The others had all gone pale and/or were looking sick, Ginny and Neville hurried out of the compartment, but didn't say where they were going. Nico had a sudden flashback of another time he had felt this horrible: when his father had marched into battle, his helm crowning him for all to see as Hades, Lord of the Dead.

Suddenly, Nico wasn't just remembering the battle, he was reliving it. He saw the dead march, he felt his wounds bleed, and he was stabbing for the second time a demigod of Kronos' army. He felt again with absolute clarity as the soul departed and made its way to the banks of the Styx, waiting to be allowed across. He'd made sure later that the boy had the required obol, filled with the knowledge that that could so easily have been himself in Kronos' lines had he just been a little less firm in his morals and more focused on a quest for revenge. The scene faded as the face of his adversary filled his vision, his face wide with fear, but still accusing in its immobility.

He was in front of Percy at Camp, asking what happened to Bianca. He felt the shock, denial, rage and hate fill him once again and the power drain that came right after, as he summoned the skeletal warriors by accident. Again, all he could see was Percy's pained and apologetic expression and he whirled around and ran for the trees.

He was persuading Percy to come down to the underworld, trying desperately to quash his unruly conscience that was screaming at him for betraying his cousin. The shocked look of hurt was the last thing he saw before he felt a pair of skeletal slimy hands grab him around the neck.

Disorientated and confused, he searched again for Bianca and felt utter despair when he realised she'd gone on for rebirth without saying goodbye. The hands tightened and Nico's vision was split, he was watching as a foul hooded creature bent its head and a shapeless hole approach his own mouth, but he could also see Octavian sneer at him as he introduced himself as "Ambassador of Pluto", obviously viewing the Greek as inferior in every way conceivable.

Nico felt a tugging on his very soul, his vision whited out and he fell into the warm darkness.

He woke to someone tapping his face. His eyes opened slowly, then shot upright and scrambled backwards and hitting the seats behind him. A werewolf stood over him, looking… looking _concerned_! Belatedly, he felt a pain in his leg, and his vision went fuzzy again. He slumped, exhausted. Taking stock of his injuries, Nico was startled to notice the cut along his left leg and the burn from the manticore that he got in the battle of Manhattan had reappeared, along with several other minor cut and bruises his didn't immediately recognize, but most certainly didn't have before the altercation with the monster. His bandaged arm was throbbing again and Nico felt deathly tired, as if he'd tried shadow-traveling twice without resting or taking ambrosia.

The werewolf kept his distance, but still looked like he wanted to approach the wary teen. He was speaking , and Nico had to concentrate through the ringing in his ears to comprehend what was being said.

"… never seen someone have such an extreme reaction to Dementors before, losing consciousness, yes, in rare cases, but Dementors don't attack unless provoked, and they've never caused wounds to appear by just being close. Now, I'm not going to hurt you just get a look at those cuts"

He had inched closer, and Nico made a noise of protest, not being able to do much more. The demigod tried not to flinch as the werewolf touched his face lightly with one hand and pressed a half-bar of chocolate into his chest. Golden eyes met dark brown, and Nico saw the moment when this strange, kind monster realized that he knew what he was. There was also a spark of animal instinct that flaired but immediately dimmed; it was so fast that Nico could almost have convinced himself that it was never there.

The man stood up abruptly and was looking at Nico with fear, but no hint of animosity, no hint that a moment before, his inner wolf had screamed at him to attack and slaughter the wounded hero in front of him. Nico eyed him curiously, not sure whether he should assume this mo-man could be like Ella and Tyson, a friendly monster.

Nico started when he realised that his wounds had sealed and nodded appreciatively to the man, subtly flexing his muscles and reaching for a hand up. The stranger obliged, and there was a sense of relief and slight wariness shining in his eyes. Nico bit a tiny piece of chocolate off and his eyes widened as he felt the lingering exhaustion and depression that he hadn't realised he was still shouldering, lifted.

He noticed for the first time that Luna was still in the carriage. Her eyes were wide making them look more protruded, and she was slightly paler, but other than that she seemed composed. Ginny and Neville hadn't returned.

"You should thank your friend, if she hadn't raised the alarm…" The man trailed off and shuddered. Abruptly changing the subject, he stuck his hand out and gave a smile that was only slightly forced.

"Remus Lupin, your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

Nico regarded the new professor shrewdly and shook his hand.

"Nico di Angelo. Slytherin third year."

Lupin inclined slightly, clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"Nice to meet you Nico, Luna, now I fear I must take my leave, I really must speak with the driver." And with that, he was gone.

The ride continued on, with both occupants rather subdued. Nico kept having flash backs as the dementors effects echoed through his soul. He'd finished the chocolate, and nibbled carefully on ambrosia, wishing he hadn't needed to take any after the altercation with the Cyclops. Luna returned to her magazine, though she hadn't turned the page in over half an hour.

Arriving at Hogwarts, Nico quickly clambered into a carriage with some fifth year Hulfflepuffs who looked very surprised at the Slytherin's boldness. Nico could faintly hear Malfoy taunting Potter for fainting and felt both relief that Draco didn't know about his own run in with the Dementor and guilt for thinking that way.

Nico refused point blank to allow Madam Pomfrey to examine him, despite Professor McGonagall's disapproving stare. Snape would probably berate him later for 'besmirching the house of Slytherin' but he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

He slipped in with the last stragglers and sat down for the feast.

* * *

**It's been a while. How did I do? I know its shorter than my usual chapter lengths, but i will endeavour to make the next one longer.**

**Please Review!**

**Swiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, back again! And much faster than I thought...**

**Thank you to all who put this on alert, or favourited it!**

**I've written replies to all who took the time to review at the bottom.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Arriving at Hogwarts, Nico quickly clambered into a carriage with some fifth year Hulfflepuffs who looked very surprised at the Slytherin's boldness. Nico could faintly hear Malfoy taunting Potter for fainting and felt both relief that Draco didn't know about his own run in with the Dementor and guilt for thinking that way._

_Nico refused point blank to allow Madam Pomfrey to examine him, despite Professor McGonagall's disapproving stare. Snape would probably berate him later for 'besmirching the house of Slytherin' but he really couldn't find it in himself to care._

_He slipped in with the last stragglers and sat down for the feast._

* * *

The next day didn't start well for the Son of Hades. It didn't end well, and the middle wasn't at all redeeming. First of all, Snape had indeed rapped his knuckles for being disrespectful and 'cavalier with his health' though Nico knew that the Potions Master was more concerned with his own reputation as a good Head of House that Nico's well-being.

First subject of the day – Arithmancy. All the Slytherin third years were taking this subject. You could see why – no one would choose Muggle Studies, even if they were interested, it wasn't worth the subsequent scorn and bullying. Divination was a soft option and looked down on by all the mainstream pureblood families, and Nico wouldn't dare tread on Rachel's toes by trying to divine the future. So the Slytherins, most of the Ravenclaws, a few 'Puffs and Hermione Granger stood outside the Arithmancy classroom waiting for Professor Vector. Draco was being Draco and so was giving Nico a headache.

The class wasn't so bad; the Professor just gave them the basics of Number Theory, and Nico was grateful that he was pretty good at Math in the Mortal world. The amount of homework was troublesome, but at least it gave him an excuse to visit the Library for long periods of time. The Hogwarts Library was the primary reason for his return this year. Things were tense in the demigod world, and he needed to research the Doors of Death before going off to investigate. He wasn't stupid; he knew Gaea would likely have a small army guarding her precious ace in the hole. All the more reason to research first, poke around later. There were only a handful of places he knew of that could possibly have texts on ancient doorways to the 'Other Realm'. He only had access to the Libraries of Hogwarts and The University at Camp Jupiter. As he was avoiding that area of the world…

As for his quest… It wasn't much good discovering Riddle's Horcruxes if destroying them didn't send them to the Underworld permanently. Worse, destroying them could be a catalyst for their 'activation', leaving the Wizarding World with four odd Voldemorts running around. That would not be helpful.

After Charms with the Ravenclaws (learning the basics of Glacius and its counterpart, Furveus), Nico made his way to lunch, noticing that the Griffindors looked a bit subdued, shooting Granger Weasley and Potter concerned looks.

"Apparently the Divination Professor, Treeman or something, predicts the death of a student as the first lesson." Daphne informed him, leaving the Son of Hades in no doubt what_ her _opinion was on the subject. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Has anyone died?"

"None, though a few had to go the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught."

"Hysteria?"

"Yes, it seems that if Fate won't oblige, she tries to scare them to death instead."

Nico snorted.

"You shouldn't make fun of things like that Daphne" Tracy murmured. "Cassandra was mocked for her talents and she was the greatest Seer to ever live."

"Oh it's all rubbish, if Arithmancy wasn't needed for a decent Ministry position later I wouldn't stand for that Numerology nonsense. I don't need Fate and some stuffy old books to dictate what I will do with my life."

The three of them made their way later to Ancient Runes, chatting about the diverse aspects of Arithmancy and how the theory of Numbers could be used to create spells.

"I was surprised to see you took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, di Angelo." Daphne said suddenly. "You seem to be a more outdoor person, incapable of sitting still, and Care of Magical Creatures…"

"Animals don't like me, and the feeling is mutual."

"Still, it would have got you out of the castle."

Nico didn't reply.

The Study of Ancient Rules and Rituals had the potential to be very interesting, but again the mountain of homework did not endear the subject to the demigod. While he wasn't by any means a whizz at languages, he could speak Greek, Latin and Italian with varying degrees of fluency, hold a decent conversation in German and curse in Mandarin. Ancient Runes, on the other hand, was nothing like the ancient languages of the Mediterranean, as it was the basis for old Norse. It didn't even have the benefit of the pictographic nature of hieroglyphs that had captivated his attention as a boy (he'd been in the Lotus Hotel when the 'Egypitan Craze' had struck, albeit several years later than the discovery of the boy-king's tomb, but Nico supposed that being timeless, the Hotel could be forgiven for being a little behind). As such, Nico was not even a little bit proficient, and kept accidentally saying German words, which was particularly embarrassing when the words weren't even close to similar. The Professor was incredibly patronising when she wasn't waffling something about runic grammar to the class.

Malfoy was absent at dinner, and the furious glares the Gryffindors were sending Parkinson's bunch was indicative of trouble. Ignoring them, Nico sat down and served himself a generous amount of roast potatoes and pulled a platter of meat towards himself.

Nott sat down next to him and rolled his eyes at Pansy.

"So why the face?"

"Pansy's being insufferable."

"Tell me something new."

"Malfoy got injured in the Half-breed's lesson, if you could call it that. So rather than endure a year in that farce of a class, we're going to make as much noise as possible so that the oaf gets fired."

Nico looked up, and Nott smirked.

"As if what we think makes any difference to Dumbledore." Nico replied, incredulous.

"Draco's father is on the board, remember, and has contacts high up in the ministry. We'll be shot of him before Hallowe'en." Nott retorted confidently.

"What disturbs me is that you think I actually care." Nico said, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Nott flushed.

"It's an insult, having that… teaching! As if he could tell us anything worth knowing! The book he set is all about monsters, so what do you think the lessons will be about? He's probably going to persuade us to give blood to vampires or some such rubbish!"

"You signed up for the course." Nico returned

"When as far as I knew, the teacher would be Professor Kettleburn. Somebody competent!"

Nico just shook his head and returned to his meal. He wouldn't win this argument, not when his housemate's anti-Hagrid prejudice was so entrenched. Arguing would be futile and put him at odds with the rest of Slytherin without achieving anything. He knew he was being a coward by not voicing his opinions, but Nott would never recognize that Hagrid's exposure to a much more diverse multitude of creatures on a daily basis gave him a wider and deeper breadth of knowledge than any other professor could boast of.

* * *

During the first week, Nico spent each free break in the Library, trying to find any texts referring to a way into Hell. Unfortunately, most books about death (and bringing people back) way were kept firmly under lock and key in the restricted section. He had a (sort of) breakthrough when the History Professor, the ghost Binns, announced that they would be learning of the ancient Greek sorcerers.

Nico sent a silent prayer of thanks to Lady Tyche (but definitely not Hades) that he hadn't sent the professor to Asphodel for boring him to tears during the last two years. Perhaps Binns knew some myths of the Doors, or perhaps he could _persuade_ the spectre to give him a pass to the restricted section so he could look for information there.

It was testimony to the ghost's utter insensibility to the world when he was startled by the Ghost King's presence; and bewildered when Nico informed him dryly that he had in fact been at the school for two whole years and had regularly attended his class.

The ghost was predictably flustered by this and apologized profoundly for not showing deference sooner. Nico interrupted the spirit, annoyed.

"Look, are there any myths about the Doors of Death that I should know?"

The phantom started, it seemed he'd forgotten that the Son of Hades was there and was just mumbling apologies without realizing why.

"The Doors of Death? No… I haven't heard of anything…"

Nico sighed impatiently.

"There are, however, ancient history texts in the Library, in the restricted section"

"What are history texts doing in the restricted section?"

"There are many who would rather the majority of the population remain ignorant of the more questionable actions of the past."

Nico thought it seemed a suspicious and very manipulative thing to do. It was not, however, his problem, and so didn't ask the Professor to elaborate.

"Will you give me a pass?"

"Yes, yes… I have a quill here somewhere..."

It was quite strange to see the professor use magic to levitate a quill and write out a (very neatly written, considering) note. Nico hadn't considered how the professor managed to do his job whilst being a ghost, he hadn't realized that wizards somehow retained their magic, despite passing over.

Much to his chagrin, Nico didn't manage to visit the library for the rest of the week, most of his free time being on Mondays and Wednesdays. Potions lessons were again with the Gryffindors, and Neville made a spectacle of himself, as usual. Draco had finally decided that he'd drawn his injury out long enough, and decided to torture Weasley and Potter by making them chop his potions ingredients. Rolling his eyes as Draco complained that Weasley wasn't doing it right; Nico wondered if the Slytherin could be more obvious at his attempts to get their two classmates into trouble.

The only ones not complaining about Neville succeeding in brewing his potion were Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Nico. Not really because they cared for the teary lion or his toad, but more that the spectacle was juvenile and beneath them. At least that was the feeling Nico got from the other three. He was just tired with the whole thing, after all what had Neville ever done to them?

* * *

He approached his first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson with growing unease. It was the first time he would be in close proximity with the werewolf Lupin since the Dementor incident on the train.

The class assembled in the classroom and waited for the Professor. Nico had chosen a seat right at the back so he would be as far away from Lupin as possible. Lady Tyche it seemed had other ideas, as Lupin didn't enter from the defence office, but from the corridor, and stayed at the back of the class while the students put away their books and parchment and grabbed their wands. Nico was therefore at the front of the melée of children traipsing behind the Professor as he led them to the Staffroom.

After a small altercation with Snape, the class finally learned what they were going to be facing in this practical lesson.

Nico really didn't like the sound of his classmates learning his greatest fear. There were few times when he'd been truly afraid, and those were definitely not "irrational", so whatever the boggart would do would be dangerous. Hell, Nico wasn't even 100% he knew himself what he feared above all else. Would the boggart even work properly against him? Would his magic work properly on the boggart? Nico began to panic. What if the boggart revealed his secret? What if it turned into a god? He couldn't ridicule a god; that would be suicide!

Lupin was looking worriedly between Nico and Harry as each person took their turn in facing the shape-shifter.

Just as Nico thought he might get out of facing the monster, someone gave him a sharp shove in the back, causing him to stumble forward.

The boggart, who had previously been a large cobra straightened and morphed into Rachel, who glared at him hatefully. The class had gone silent, and were whispering to one another. Before Nico could react to this strange interpretation of his fears, the image changed and Percy materialised in her stead, betrayal and hurt marring his handsome features.

"You _betrayed_ me" the voice was accusatory, and the not-Percy's hand went to his pocket.

Nico raised his wand against the creature, but it changed again and this time he was faced with his father. Nico winced. He was dead. If he didn't face the boggart, he would look a wimp to his classmates, and disappoint his father by not facing his fears. His father would also kill him slowly and painfully if he so much as dared to think of ways to make him seem less scary.

"It was you who should have died, not her, you, who are nothing but a _disappointment_ to my name!" The figure punctuated his statement by seizing Nico by the throat and lifting him so his feet flailed in the air. Nico gasped, his neck was still tender from when the Dementor had attacked him the same way. Despite his knowing that this was only a representation of his father, the boggarts words struck a nerve. He knew his father had once felt this way and hearing it again at a time when the Underworld was vulnerable made the accusation all too true.

It didn't register that his classmates were screaming, that his sword had clanged to the ground or that the shadows were spreading and restraining everyone else in the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself, _boy_?" The hand loosened from around his neck.

"You…are…not…my father" Nico choked. His hand fell limply to his side and sparks shot out the end of his wand.

The boggart cursed and released him, backing away. It changed again.

This time Nico was faced with… himself?

The not-Nico smirked, and the shadows swirled around him before Nico shakily raised his wand and coughed the incantation.

The reaction was instant; his clone was thrown the other side of the room, right in front of Harry.

Lupin threw himself in front of the boggart and the moon was suddenly suspended in the middle of the room.

After banishing the creature back into the cupboard, Lupin informed them that the class was over. When others who hadn't had a turn protested, the werewolf smiled and told them that they couldn't destroy the boggart as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had yet to face it.

Lupin called out to Nico before the latter could leave, and he stayed, albeit reluctantly.

The class all stared at him as they vacated the room and there was an awkward silence.

"Your last fear, Mr di Angelo, was yourself. Would you care to expand on it?"

"No sir, not really."

"How does your father treat you Nico?"

Nico stared at his teacher, confused. The other man's eyes, showed… compassion? Sympathy?

"I mean, does he hit you?"

Nico blinked and started to laugh, though it seemed a bit hysterical. Lupin wanted to know if he was being abused by his father?

"This is serious Mr di Angelo, had your father ever raised a hand to you?"

Nico forced himself to calm down.

"He has not touched me." He stated, staring unblinkingly into the older man's eyes. There was a pause.

"Right, well, you'd best be off to your next lesson." It was clear that he didn't believe him. Nico turned away.

"Oh and Nico," the demigod looked up, "To be scared of oneself…That is very wise."

The Son of Hades nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Defence Lessons became notorious in their popularity, and Potions soon became unbearable. Nobody could learn anything with Snape's glaring and the Slytherins acting up. It seemed to be a show of solidarity to their head of house to make sure Gryffindor never managed to brew a potion successfully and lost at least fifty points each lesson.

Nico had ended up in a bizarre confrontation with his Head of House the Saturday following the boggart debacle. It had seemed that Lupin had shared his suspicions about Nico's home life to Snape, and the other had felt the need to poke his large greasy nose into Nico's affairs.

"_It has come to my attention, Mr di Angelo, that your home life is less than ideal."_

"_Sir?" Nico eyed the Professor warily._

"_Indeed. I have experience dealing with children from abusive homes…"_

"_My father does not abuse me."_

"_Do not interrupt. As I was saying, I have experience dealing with children from abusive homes and as such, if you have any need to express yourself regarding your situation…"_

"_There is no situation, sir."_

"_I disagree Mr di Angelo. Now, if you feel that you cannot escape your father, I can tell you that there is always a way out. Enduring alone because of your misplaced pride proves only that you are weak and foolish."_

_The Son of Hades repressed a snort. _

"_Sir, my father has not touched me."_

"_I do not believe you, Mr di Angelo."_

"_It is the truth."_

"_And yet your boggart clearly showed otherwise. Do you think me a simpleton? A representation of your father attempts to strangle you, yet you claim never to have been abused. Explain."_

_Snape's determination to see only as far as his nose was really getting to him. The professor was determined to see only what he wanted to. He marvelled that Snape could still sneer at him while attempting to cajole him into a confession._

"_I have a fear of suffocating."_

_This apparently was not a good answer. An ugly flush crept up Snape's neck giving his usual pallor a mottled appearance._

"_I am attempting to offer you __assistance__, Mr di Angelo. I do not appreciate being mocked."_

_Nico ground his teeth in frustration._

The conversation had degenerated after that, ending when Nico finally lost his temper and stormed out (it was all he could do to not punch the greasy git). He had detained the demigod for two hours trying to get a confession out of him. Nico despaired at Lupin's naivety when he thought that Snape could help him. His father was a god!

* * *

Instead of researching the Doors of Death during his free breaks, Nico ended up training in the room on the seventh floor. The first weeks back had been one trial after another. Draco, after finding out that the boggart was Nico's father, had taunted him mercilessly, even more than he had Potter. Apparently Nico's 'powerful family' were one of the reasons why he'd managed to fit well into Slytherin despite being a half-blood. Now Malfoy thought that Nico didn't have any sort of influence, it was 'no holes barred'. Nico didn't even have Peeves as a deterrent any more after the poltergeist had had to be temporarily banished from the castle after his attempts at 'defending Nico's honour' had taken a rather vicious turn. It was true that vanishing Malfoy's clothes in the middle of dinner was going too far. Snape had then put him in detention and had reprimanded him severely that his abuse didn't give him the right to bully others.

Malfoy also found it hilarious that Nico was afraid of himself; and was under the impression that he was a snivelling coward afraid of his own shadow. The Son of Hades was once again amazed at how dense the other boy was. In first year he'd thrown him against the wall and held him there with his Stygian Iron blade, and barely a month later Draco was teasing him about the death of his mother and sister. The other boy seemed very quick to forget that Nico had a volatile temper.

When Nico did knuckle down and explore the library, he could never sit still and read the books he'd chosen. The stress meant his ADHD started playing up.

After the first few weeks of anger, Nico began to get depressed. He was in a self-induced exile from his demigod friends and he felt cut off and alone. He began to pull away from his acquaintances in Slytherin, which only accentuated his isolation. Classes became a chore, and Nico did not listen in Charms or Herbology. He only really paid attention in Transfiguration because McGonagall could tell when a student was distracted within seconds of the mind wandering.

Ancient Runes became an unlikely saviour. Not only did it create an obscene amount of homework each week, allowing Nico to hole himself away in the Library for hours. It was also happenstance that most of the ancient history texts were written in Runes, even the ones concerning the Roman invasion of Britain. Nico was beginning to despair until he came to a text stating that Salazar Slytherin was an Arab and the Arabs of that time were revered as learned men and had advanced medicine and science far beyond that of the Europeans. Most likely in magic as well. Odds were that he knew of demigods, or at least heard the Mediterranean myths of passages to the Underworld. Plus, he'd have collected scrolls and books from his travels, and Hogwarts would likely honour their Founder by continuing to import ancient texts from the continent.

So it was plausible that something useful would be here. Despite knowing that the Hogwarts Library was more expansive than any other of its kind, Nico felt a sense of relief.

Binns was an interesting interlocutor, when he could stick to the subject without deviating or forgetting Nico was there. Surprisingly, Binns informed Nico that he debated the existence of demigods every couple of years or so, but had had to drop it soon after his death since all of the papers he received were along the lines of 'there have been no documented cases of demigods – therefore they do not exist'. The Son of Hades shook his head in exasperation; it was amazing what lengths mortals went to ignore their existence.

The History Professor also explained that any investigation into the origins of Magic was strictly monitored by the Department of Mysteries, and that the knowledge that gods (non-humans) were responsible for the beginning of Magic offended the pureblood sensibilities and had likely been repressed during the 17 century, when the 'magical aristocracy' was gaining a foot ground. Blood purity was one of the ways they had established themselves. Nico was startled to learn that History of Magic could actually be a fascinating subject, when the students gave the professor a reason to show enthusiasm. The goblin wars were what most people remember because it shaped the contemporary wizard/goblin relations and Binns informed him with no little pride that it was also the thesis in which he'd gained his Mastery in History.

Nico felt almost sorry for the ghost, if he didn't have the most monotonous lecturing voice on Gaea.

* * *

It came as a surprise when Hallowe'en came around. Nico was so closed off, he'd only realised the date when the tables in the Great Hall were displaying more extravagant food than usual. He also realised with a pang, that he'd also missed the Hogsmead outing. While he had no inclination to go near a Dementor after what happened on the train, it would have been nice to meet up with Thalia or someone. She was often a bit on the outside of things and she couldn't judge him too harshly even if she had heard. Nico stopped that line of thought quickly. Thalia was Artemis' lieutenant; she couldn't come on a whim.

After the feast, Nico was very confused when he was led out of the Library by Madam Pince. She informed him that there was a situation and the castle had been breached. The Librarian obviously didn't realize what these words would mean to a demigod, but Nico, thankfully, kept his head until he arrived in the Great Hall, and the escaped convict was all that was being talked about.

It was only then that Nico realised how much he had missed. In his complete isolation, he hadn't connected the dots. The man who had inadvertently saved him was Sirius Black. It explained his aura of despair and misery. But Black did not seem to act as the deranged murderer of thirteen people. Or he could be mad. Either way, Nico walked away with his wand, sword and his arm in a splint.

Various people were discussing how Black could have got into the castle. Most had already grabbed a sleeping bag, so Nico was left with the last one, abandoned next to a small group of seventh year Ravenclaws.

Nico couldn't sleep with so many people talking. He was still awake when Snape accused Lupin of aiding Black. Apparently he'd attacked the Fat Lady of Gryffindor tower during the Hallowe'en feast.

Nico sighed. He hoped that security wouldn't go to the same lengths as last year. The whole affair could have been sorted a lot quicker if he hadn't had teachers on his back all the time. At least the enemy was coming from outside the castle this time.

* * *

**The boggart was an incredibly difficult scene to do. Nico would never voluntarily reveal what he feared most, and I just hope you don't think that it was too cliché - using Hades and that, but Nico doesn't have an obvious fear...**

**But anyway what do you think?**

**Reviews help me become a better writer and offer a lot of encouragement. Suggestions for various scenes/confrontations are always welcome!**

**Swiss**

* * *

**Kallizakat, SummerSpirit18: Thanks! I am sorry for taking so long, but i couldn't do this story justice while dealing with school and that. I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Twilifay: Thanks, If I remember correctly, Nico's dad arrived in the battle with an army of skeleton warriors. He couldn't do much, but he definitely helped and Nico's like most kids in idolizing his dad's role in events. And you got to admit the Helm makes a big impression on people. Having said all this i could be monumentously wrong as its been a while since i read The Last Olympian.**

**General E: Thanks hope the next chapter lives up to expectations, as to your question, Dementors are not your average monsters...**

**Fangisisnotmyfirstname: Thank you, hope you like the new chapter!**

**obsessivegirl73: good to hear from you again! Argh, Spoilers! but the whole MoA thing will be addressed during this fic at some point, and Luna didn't appear here so sorry, but she will become more of a friend to Nico than, say, the Slytherins. hope you like the new chapter!**

**Shadow-wolf-rises: thanks so much! hope you like the new chapter!**

**DaShotgun: thanks, though the 'talk' with Lupin wasn't quite the one you were thinking of, right? It will happen, but i haven't worked out the catalyst for that sort of conversation yet.**

**angelofdeath8254: It was rather cruel, wasn't it... hope you like the new chapter!**

**TheHuntress99, Guest, Yoda's Prodigy, yamihime misa-chan: Thank you, hope you like the chapter!**

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too! I reviewed your fic, thank you for pointing it out to me! If you want, I'm available to beta your story (not that it needed it, it was seriously good) Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Tyche: Flattery... will get you a new chapter. Confusion turned to delight when you said you hadn't read my other fics, then fell in love with them so i hope you like the new chapter!**

**3AllTimeLowLover3: Wow, you should give it a go, you might surprise yourself ;) I hope you like the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! Sorry for the wait, but stuff gets in the way etc etc.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and to NightWings412 and Fallen Maiar for pointing out the typo in the last chapter. Answers for everyone are as usual, at the bottom of the page.**

**Warning! Slight Mark of Athena Spoilers, so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Various people were discussing how Black could have got into the castle. Most had already grabbed a sleeping bag, so Nico was left with the last one, abandoned next to a small group of seventh year Ravenclaws._  
_Nico couldn't sleep with so many people talking. He was still awake when Snape accused Lupin of aiding Black. Apparently he'd attacked the Fat Lady of Gryffindor tower during the Hallowe'en feast._  
_Nico sighed. He hoped that security wouldn't go to the same lengths as last year. The whole affair could have been sorted a lot quicker if he hadn't had teachers on his back all the time. At least the enemy was coming from outside the castle this time._

* * *

Nico was sure that someone was following him. He just had this feeling that he was being observed, constantly. It was very unnerving considering what normally stalked demigods, even more so when whoever - whatever it was had evaded his booby-traps that he'd set up around his bed.  
Students had talked of little other than Sirius Black for days. But soon, another event diverted attention from the infamous escaped convict.  
It was a Friday morning, breakfast time, and the entire school was sitting eating or waiting for the morning post. The first snowfall of the school year heralded the coming Christmas season, exciting the whole school. The Weasley Twins were trying to organise an inter-house snowball fight in the courtyard later that afternoon.

The double doors slammed open with a crash. Necks cricked as the students spun around to catch a glimpse at the intruder.  
A slender teenage girl with shocking electric blue eyes and spikey black hair strode down the centre aisle, heading for the head table. Her silver parka gave off an ethereal glow, as if made of moonlight. The closer students could make out a black t-shirt under the jacket bearing the words "Death to Barbie" and nestled in the girl's hair, a simple silver circlet.

Nico didn't dare breathe.

Thalia Grace had come to Hogwarts.

She was flanked by her second in command, Phoebe. Both girls had bows slung diagonally across their bodies and a quiver full of arrows on their backs.  
The entire hall was silent. All the teachers stood up, but didn't go for their wands, looking to Dumbledore for guidance. Except Lupin, who was looking like deer being stalked as the two huntresses advanced.  
Arriving in front of Dumbledore who was simply smiling at the armed intruders as if they were all old friends, Thalia inclined her head slightly in greeting and stated in a loud carrying voice:

"As lieutenant of the hunt, I wish to inform you that my sisters and I will camp on Hogwarts grounds for approximately two weeks."

The students immediately began whispering amongst themselves, commenting on everything from what Thalia meant by "hunt", to how fit the two girls were.  
Dumbledore was still smiling genially.

"I am afraid that your request is not possible, Hogwarts is currently playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban..."

"We saw your ... guards. So long as they stay away from our camp, it does not matter." Thalia cut in, pausing before saying guards, as if wanting to call them something completely different.

"Nevertheless, there is a mass-murderer on the loose, and the grounds are not safe for young girls to …"

Phoebe had an arrow notched and pointing directly at the elderly headmaster's crooked nose in the blink of an eye. Thalia too was fuming, Nico could tell by the tense shoulders and the fact her hair became even spikier. McGonagall tensed; her hand inside her robes. Lupin, who had looked terrified from the moment the two walked in, seemed to freeze in place, his face a sickly shade of grey.

The daughter of Zeus put her hand on her deputy's bow, forcing it down.  
"We _young girls_ are quite capable of dealing with whatever crosses our path,_ old man_. You had your chance to negotiate. We will camp in the forest for as long as we want to."

Snape sneered. He, along with the rest of the teachers, couldn't believe the arrogance of the girls.  
"The headmaster has denied you permission _brat._ You are a fool if you think you can waltz in here and use the school as a campsite."

There was an unmistakable twang as an arrow embedded itself where the greasy potions master's hand had been a second before.  
Thalia slung her bow back across her shoulder.  
"I informed you of our presence out of common courtesy; we do not need your permission. My lady presides over all the wild places, including this "Forbidden Forest". We will camp where it suits us, and if you dare try and stop us, or if any male comes looking for us uninvited," at this she glared at all the sixth and seventh years who had commented on her looks, "we will not shoot to miss."

Perfectly choreographed, the two girls turned and walked out of the hall. Seeing Nico, Thalia glowered at him, hatefully. Nico flinched, startled. Thalia's gaze got colder. Nico mentally racked his brains, wondering why his cousin was looking at him as if she were imagining how many arrows she could stick him within 60 seconds.

The tense atmosphere diffused as the doors to the great hall slammed shut; the students were all whispering about the two huntresses, theories running up and down the hall. Blaise Zabini turned to Nico and blocked him from rising from the table.

"You know them." It was a statement, not a question.

Nico turned to him, his face a blank mask of indifference. He fought down a smile as he saw Snape pull Thalia's arrow out of the table, scowling.

"What's it to you?"

Zabini opened his mouth to answer, but Draco interrupted.

"The nerve of that girl, camping and hunting like, like, _savages_! And the arrogance, shooting Professor Snape and then telling the old fool that they would do as they wanted, as if! Ha! At least the Dementors will scare them off; a bunch of arrows couldn't hurt a Dementor of Azkaban. Pfft, they'll be gone before sunset."

Nico's jaw flexed. Bianca had been a huntress. Thalia too, and he thought of her as a sister, just like Percy was his brother in all but blood. Zabini raised an eyebrow, while Tracey's eyes widened and the corner of Daphne's lips turned down. The Son of Hades removed Blaise's hand from his arm, and rose from the table, ignoring the various pairs of narrowed eyes following his exit out of the hall.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks before Nico confronted Thalia at the huntresses' camp. First he had to summon the courage to go talk to his cousin, despite knowing she obviously did not want to talk to him. Then he had to wait for free time to look for her. He refused to sneek out at night as if it were some illicit rendez-vous. Besides, it was hard enough scouring the forest in the day-time, by night it would be impossible.

Nico wasn't sure if the Sytherins had noticed his preoccupation. He'd been withdrawn from them recently, but he caught them watching him with pensive expressions. He didn't think his secret was in danger; the hunt was one of the lesser known Greek myths, and from Blaise's chats Nico had learnt that witches and wizards seldom bothered learning about general history. The only way he'd be discovered is if he told them (which he wouldn't) or if a muggleborn worked it out. Being in Slytherin, he didn't have much exposure to muggleborns, so he was safe. For now.

* * *

Nico continued sweeping the scant forest trail, peering into the undergrowth for a clue that the huntresses had passed this way.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind him.

Drawing his sword, Nico began turning slowly in place, wary.

The rustling came again, this time from several different places.

Accidentally bumping into a tree branch, Nico felt something sticky catch in his hair. He brushed away whatever it was quickly, and shifted his sword in his right hand nervously, and drew his wand with his left.

Something crawled up his leg.

Looking down, Nico almost jumped as he realised that his trainers were swamped in tiny black spiders. They were everywhere, crawling up his legs until the shape of his shoe, ankle and leg were an indistinguishable mass of black. He tried to shake them off, but only succeeded in allowing more up the inside of his trousers.

The son of Hades sprinted back the way he came, ignoring how many of Arachne's daughters he squished underfoot.

He skidded to a halt.

Despite not having Annabeth's fear of spiders, Nico felt a shiver run down his back.

Eight enormous eyes the size of dinner plates glared at him. Pincers as long as his elbow clicked menacingly as pearly white venom glistened on razor chelicerae.

There was a noise behind him, and Nico felt his stomach drop as he realised that there were more, and he couldn't look to check in case the one in front made a move. Some spiders could jump 30 times their own length, and Nico was nowhere near that far away. He also wasn't close enough to a shadow that he could pull towards him without alerting the arachnid that he was trying to escape. With eight eyes, Nico didn't think he could do much without it seeing.

Something dripped down Nico's shoulder. It burned slightly and Nico froze.

A moment later he was picked up, thick hairy pincers pinning his arms to his sides and his legs jerking erratically as the venom attacked his nerves. Nico could feel his side throbbing, pain lancing through him as he was jostled around unceremoniously. Up until this point Nico had a firm control of his wits, but now cold hard panic began to set in. He didn't register being dropped and breaking his ankle. He didn't flinch as millions of smaller spiders began encasing him in thin, sticky strands. Easily breakable as single strands; woven together, the fibres were like steel.

Everything hurt, it hurt and he couldn't move, move from the pain like fire it burnt burnt BURNT, too hot, flames and smoke, he couldn't breathe. Something was crawling up inside him, smothering him, chocking him, the darkness, bottomless pit of never ending black…down and down and .

* * *

Nico shifted slightly in his bed. The mattress was thin and the cot was small; he was rather uncomfortable. The sheets caught in his legs and he started trashing, trying to get free of the webs that still clung to his feet, arms and face.

A bony hand restrained him, he felt another grasp his face and shove something down his throat. He tried not to swallow, but the skeletal hand held tight to his nose and mouth, forcing him to either choke or swallow. Eyes streaming, he looked up into the disapproving face of Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

"I see you're back among the living, Mr di Angelo."

Nico said nothing.

"You gave us all quite a turn when you went missing like that. I don't know what you were thinking wandering around, you were lucky Professor Lupin found you when he did, or you'd have likely roasted to death…"

Nico frowned and the nurse noticed his confusion.

"The fire in the forest; you silly boy, you were caught right in the middle of it. Mind you, you were lucky… that part of the forest is supposed to be home to some acromantula of Hagrids; nasty foul creatures, almost as bad as those dementors, did you think about them? During you're little wandering did you think what would happen if they found you out there, skulking about?"

The nurse checked him over and Nico stared at his unblemished skin in wonder. He still had trouble coming to terms with the miracle of magical healing.

"…More worried about the colony … what was he thinking, foolish man, beasts like those near a school full of children, I ask you…"

From the nurses muttering and the rumours circling around the school when he was released, Nico realised that the spiders had been decimated by a fire that had apparently come from nowhere, originating right inside their lair. The fire could only have been caused by magic; according to the "magical fire dept" as Nico called them (he kept forgetting their official name).

Eyewitnesses stated that they saw a sphere of smoke gathering around that part of the forest like a giant ball of darkness before the trees burst into flame in a giant fireball explosion. Proper Hollywood-movie style with a shock wave and everything.

People stared at Nico as he passed. They thought he'd been to see the hunters, and they'd blown him up in retaliation. At least that was what Malfoy stated loudly, every time he saw Nico in the common room. He called him a pansy, who couldn't stand up to a bunch of girls. The Son of Hades ignored him, too preoccupied to care. Had he started the fire? It didn't make sense. And what was Lupin doing in the forest too? The full-moon was ages away and he surely didn't transform in the grounds were anyone could stumble on him.

* * *

It took Nico a week to shake the rumours and summon the courage to try again.

After two hours, Nico was ready to call it a day. He was cold, wet and tired and the further he wandered, the more likely he'd come across those spiders, despite being careful to explore a completely different part of the forest.

Huffing in annoyance, Nico turned back.

A twig snapped to his left.

And arrow whizzed past him from the right and struck the tree in front of him.

Four huntresses his didn't recognize melted out of the shadows. Their silver parkas gave them excellent camouflage against the unseasonal snowfall.

The second youngest stepped forward, arrow notched, and motioned with her bow for Nico to step off the path. The Son of Hades was kept in front of the four girls at all times, the arrow continually digging into his back. The group were silent except for the few terse commands to move faster.

After a quarter of an hour walk, the five arrived at the shore of the lake. Nico couldn't see the camp anywhere, but his captors knew where they were going and poked him to continue along the narrow beach.

Nico noted that they were moving towards the steeper banks. The lake's shoreline was a shallow incline close to the castle, but the further you went around, the more mountain, forest and lake came together in one place. It was strange being able to see the castle, and the civilisation it represented, yet be completely in the wild of nature, cut off by a giant expanse of water.

Nestled behind a rocky outcrop, the huntresses' camp was nigh invisible from afar, even to those who knew where it was.

Thalia sat adding logs to the fire, and spit-roasting a pig? No, Nico corrected himself, a wild boar. Wild boars were common in some regions of Britain, so it was not surprising that this was what the huntresses would be eating. They had likely caught it earlier that week, if not the same day.

Thalia looked up, and scowled heavily when she saw Nico. The other girls left to tend to the wolves and other jobs, but didn't stop glaring at him as they went past.

The silence was deafening.

"Uh, Thalia?" Nico asked hesitantly, the silence finally becoming too much for him to bear.

"What are you doing here Nico?" The girl asked, coldy.

"Looking for you." It obviously was the wrong answer, as Thalia had him staring down an arrow shaft for the second time that day.

"Don't. Play. Smart. With. Me." She fairly breathed at him, but he heard her as if she shouted.

"I go to school here Thals. What is with you?" Nico replied, bewildered and hurt.

The daughter of Zeus glared.

"So why are Percy and Annabeth and Jason sailing to Rome?"

"How should I know?"

"You're the one they're rescuing!"

Nico blinked. His jaw went slack as he stared at his cousin with barely concealed incredulity. He bit back the obvious 'Do I look like I need rescuing?', because he thought Thalia might actually shoot him if he said the wrong thing, she trembling with rage so much.

"Thalia, I've been here since term started. I've been researching the Doors of Death; I haven't worked out where they are yet, No! Wait, please! I've never been to Rome, you have to believe me!"

"Prove it." The lieutenant snarled at him. Nico floundered. What sort of proof did she want? She obviously didn't think his appearance was enough. Would mentioning Bianca help? No, Thalia knew he rarely spoke of her and talking about her so openly would be out of character. Besides, she was too obvious a detail for an impersonator to have missed. Their adventures to get the Sword? The Casino? What did she want?

"I don't know how!" he burst out suddenly, angry at himself for not being able to think of something.

To his utter surprise, Thalia shifted her bow. She was now aiming behind him. Spinning around, Nico was confronted with three un-dead skeletons.

He turned back to Thalia sheepishly, only to find the girl trying (and failing) to stifle her giggles, bow lowered. Face burning, Nico waved a hand and he heard the tell-tale sound of bones crumpling.

A branch rustled in the wind.

Thalia rushed towards the noise, arrow once again at the ready. Not able to see anyone, despite squinting at some suspicious looking ferns, she turned back. Her face grew serious.

"But if you're here, who is Percy trying to rescue?"

Nico's eyebrows knitted together.

"Can't we contact them? They're supposed to go to Greece anyway, so we just have to let them know not to waste time failing into a trap."

Thalia glared at him for his flippancy.

"Hey! It's not like I purposefully didn't get kidnapped!" Nico said, offended. Then blushed, realising what he said. The corned of Thalia's mouth twitched.

"Lady Iris has gone on strike again; emergency calls only, courtesy of Hermes."

Nico stared.

"This is an emergency call!" Thalia snorted.

They sat down by the fire in a companionable silence for a while as the other huntresses went about their chores.

"Nico, I've been thinking. How would I go about contacting Zoe?"

Nico's head snapped around. When he saw that his cousin was serious, he exhaled sharply.

"Zoe was laid to eternal rest in Uranus' court…"

"Yes, I know that!" Thalia snapped.

"If things weren't the way they are, I would suggest talking to Nyx, to see if she will permit an audience. But seeing as she and Gaea are sisters…"

Thalia frowned.

"Zoe was the daughter of Atlas, she hunted with Lady Artemis for millennia. I hoped that she would know something worthwhile about Gaea, her weaknesses…"

Nico shook his head. "Zoe knew Heracles before she met Artemis, she wouldn't have been around long enough."

"She led an immortal life before then!" Thalia argued. "Besides Uranus can't hold any love for Gaea, wasn't she the one who incited Kronos to overthrow him?"

"You could go to Atlas and see if it's possible to talk to Uranus without going via Nyx."

Thalia harrumphed.

"I didn't think of Uranus as being sentient, at least not the way we see it. But then, he is Gaea's son and she is definitely too awake for comfort." Nico speculated aloud.

"So there's no way, despite her being dead, that you could call her?"

"No, the stars aren't like the underworld; Zoe's been transported to a different plane of existence. It's not possible to compare the two. She is dead for all intents and purposes, but her spirit lives on in the stars."

"So perhaps in a dream I could talk to her?" Thalia seemed hopeful.

"That's not my speciality." Thalia glared then rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I am perfectly comfortable in my role as lieutenant, and we still have our differences. But Gaea has to be stopped, and Zoe could have lived during the first Giant war and would have valuable experience."

Nico nodded in understanding. Thalia sounded a bit militaristic, but the losses in the war against Kronos were extensive, particularly for the Huntresses, so he could understand her viewpoint.

Noticing the light was fading and it would soon be time for dinner, Nico bade Thalia goodbye and made his way back to the castle.

* * *

**This chapter was really difficult to write, that's why it's a bit shorter than normal.**

**I hope i made Thalia believeable and not OOC (Draco too). I just don't see the huntresses as the 'ask permission' type, but announcing their presence seemed a good compromise.**

* * *

**Nightwings412: thanks for pointing that out, i've gone back and corrected it.**

**Twilifay: Thank you so much, that's really reassuring. Hope you like the new chapter!**

**twaddletoe: sorry for taking so long, this chapter was really hard to write!**

**SummerSpirit18: Thanks, I'm planning a Sirius thing somewhere down the line, just not sure where yet!**

**Ace1412: was this interesting enough? I've not decided about GoF, anything can happen, imagine if Rick kills of Nico in the next book... that would make things awkward...anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Fallen Maiar: thank you! and i made a mistake in the last chapter, it's Tyche goddess of luck, thanks again for pointing it out!**

**WelshMagicain: I'm so sorry for taking so long, i hope you like the chapter!**

**fawkespower123: Crossovers are a fickle genre aren't they? I'm glad you made an exception for me. I hope you like the new chapter!**

**A Contradiction: Thanks! I'm not sure why you thought McGonagall would talk to Nico, Snape's the Slytherin Head of House and has experience. Though i suppose McGonagall is deputy headmistress...argh! I'm glad you think i did a good job, in any case. It will come up, though I'm not sure how much more i can make Nico suffer without him breaking... and Sirius will come back, no doubt about it. **

**Miss13: I have to agree with you, so it probably will be that if Nico meets another Boggart. hope you like the new chapter!**

**obsessivegirl73: Thank you! I hope you don't feel Draco's too OOC, i always felt he was a whiny coward, with an overinflated sense of his self-importance (Tom Felton's p****ortrayal really) I didn't necessarily mean spoiling MoA, but more the fact i can't compromise my own story by telling you the answer to your question (plus the fact that i've changed my mind about how i'm going to do it) ****but, but, les mis hasn't come out yet! i totally envy you! **

******FireofRiptide: here's you chapter, I was surprised that i got both out so fast too... but unfortunately fast updates are looking unlikely in the near future.**

******dixonhpboosh: really, i thought Hades was Nico's most obvious fear...**

******RedRangerBelt: Yes to Gaea, but Hogwarts is far away so they don't see it so much. They will, but if you think about it the wizard world ignores the muggle one, and demigods are quite a stretch of the imagination, if you're convinced the greek gods don't exist. Nico has only dealt with the stone, Quirrel and the diary so far. The diadem i have plans for, and the ring. I can't say anymore or i'll spoil the story.**

******SheoftheEightWatches: thank you!And yes, their friendship will continue to be rather cold.**

******LianaRamsay: At the moment i'm pro-luna. the Slytherins are very much 'look after n°1' and Nico's not a bundle of joy either... Thanks for the suggestion!**

******mingygirl12: I don't see nico as the romantic type, unfortunately. Attraction on the other hand, it completely possible, i'll see what comes up. Thanks for the idea!**

******Fangisnotmyfirstname: Thank you! hope you liked the chapter!**

******aNONYMOS: i call it dramatic flare. The film-boggart avoided physical contact, thus allowing the illusion to look real. I wanted Nico's fear to BE real.**

******3AllTimeLowLover3: Here's the new chapter! I know, I've got 2 dr who fics that i just lost interest in. And i promise to keep updating, as long as the interest holds out, i'll write.**

******Booklover0608: Oh bummer, that is a brill idea for Nico's boggart! but after MoA... argh! And he did mention Bianca, but i was concentrating more on the 'you failed me' rather than 'your sister's better'. If it comes up again, i'll put more Bianca in!**

******lolly1010, theGirlNightwing, Gemelina23, MusicAddict135, mirrorsedge14, procellus, Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back after another long absence, ****I know I'm stretching everyone's patience, and frankly nothing after this long, mid-story, it's embarrassing. **

**But until July swings round, i can't foresee anything changing from my end. ****There's just too much going on, finding time to sit down and write is just nigh impossible.**

**But I must thank everyone whose continued to read and review, you guys are just amazing.**

* * *

_Nico nodded in understanding. Thalia sounded a bit militaristic, but the losses in the war against Kronos were extensive, particularly for the Huntresses, so he could understand her viewpoint._

_Noticing the light was fading and it would soon be time for dinner, Nico bade Thalia goodbye and made his way back to the castle._

* * *

His absence had been noticed but he shrugged the inquiries off by stated blandly that he had been in the library. It wasn't a bad lie; he spent a lot of his spare time there.

Talking of which, he still hadn't found a text about the "Doors of Death". And he was quite curious about the origins of those Dementors, too. The Hunt obviously weren't fazed by their presence, but Nico had been left with hallucinations and memory wounds.

He was also having nightmares. He saw Leo attack New Rome and shuddered as he remembered the blank face of the demigod, while his eyes spoke of terror and helplessness. He saw the Romans gather an army to march on Camp Half-Blood, and Octavian seizing the preatorship once Percy and Jason had fled. These nightmares were like demigod dreams but as the same time were muted, distant. He couldn't interact, and they didn't notice his presence.

Nico couldn't help the feeling that everything was crumbling around him and that he was no longer in control. His classmates were getting suspicious.

He'd taken to meeting the Hunt every weekend, much to the girls' chagrin. He tried to help out with the chores, and he was rebuffed each time with withering glares, or was sometimes expelled from the camp altogether.

Thalia was by far the friendliest of the huntresses, and Nico got the feeling that the others tolerated him because of her, and because of Bianca. But it was from Phoebe, the second in command, that he learnt why the Dementors affected him so badly.

"_Don't you know? It was your father, Hades, who created them."_

_Nico looked at her startled. Any monster under Hades should automatically either avoid or obey him, being their master's son. He told her such, and she squinted at him and muttered something about 'the arrogance of men'._

"_The original Dementors were once sons of Hades themselves."_

_Nico gaped and the huntress shot him a withering glance. Gathering his wits, Nico's mouth snapped shut. Swallowing with difficulty, he nodded for her to continue._

"_They tried to overthrow your father by corrupting the source of his power. They stole souls from mortals, so that when the body died, Thanantos would have nothing to take to Hades. When they realised that they couldn't amass enough souls in one lifetime, they searched to become immortal to continue their work. They began to steal life-energy from their victims. They caused plagues, draining entire villages of life. They drew power from Tartarus itself until it infected them. Using rituals, they descended into the depths of madness, became twisted and evil. The Fates were in an uproar; Thanantos couldn't work. In the end, your father passed judgement in absentia. It is said that when he learnt of their motives, his rage was so terrible to behold that the entire world trembled in fear._

"_But Hades knew that he couldn't punish his sons unless they came before him. He tricked them, by praising their work, pretending he didn't know of their treachery. He gave them a boon, one that he swore on the Styx to fulfil within his best capabilities (this didn't include abdicating). But the Dementors didn't know that the only way to create an immortal without the agreement of the Olympic council was to create monsters. So when Hades granted their wish, he destroyed their souls in the process. The Dementors are forced to wander, less than a ghost but more than a zombie, unable to pass on. They continue to feed on life-energy, but their power was much reduced during their transformation. Now when they steal a soul, it is not to try and overthrow Hades, but to replace the soul that they lost._

"_But the balance of body and soul is unique to an individual…"_

"_Which is why a person who is kissed eventually becomes a Dementor themselves, as their soul is lost forever. Most die before that happens of course, but it would happen."_

"_And they attack me… why? They obviously have some sort of consciousness to recognize my parentage."_

_Phoebe shrugged and stated unconcernedly:_

"_If they could reap your soul, then perhaps they could ransom it to your father in return for the ability to die."_

_The huntress then stood up and while shooting Nico a suspicious glance, informed Thalia that she was going to collect firewood._

* * *

At least that was one of the smaller mysteries solved. After that, it had been easy to track down the right Library book. It said roughly the same thing, but without the references to the gods, attributing the creation of Dementors to wizardkind instead.

From the **Advanced Guide to Dark Creatures of the Orient**

_Dementors are well reputed to be some of the foulest creatures to exist on Earth…_

_Their origin is unclear; however, contemporary historians credit the mystics of the Middle East. According to legend, after a long and bloody rebellion, the Emperor of Byzantium wanted a punishment so cruel that his opponents would not dare speak against him again. A spectacle would be so appalling that it would not become an exhibition like the lesser punishments; (such as Beheadings, Hangings or the Rack). The court sorcerer obliged his master and created the Dementors…_

_The most effective way of combatting a Dementor is the Patronus Charm, (loq: Expecto Patronum)…_

_Emotion based protection charm…caster must focus on happiness to counter the dread of the Dementor…_

_Other protections include Occlumency, and many protection rituals that require sacrifice…_

_Occlumency is the discipline of protecting the mind…can be used to counter attacks on the mind such as Legimency, Imperio and Truth serums…_

_The Dementor's kiss removes the victim's soul from their body without the occurrence of death… irreversible… only the most heinous crimes of which there can be no question of guilt… unbearable to witness…_

It was incredibly frustrating to realise that he'd been looking it the right section, but had dismissed the book out of hand. The Dementors spread an icy chill wherever they went. Nico had found it hard to reconcile this with the fact that the Dementors had originated in the Mediterranean, where the temperatures could rise to as high as 90°F/33°C. The part that detailed defending against Dementors however, wasn't new. He'd seen the Patronus Charm already, but his attempts at casting it had been fruitless. He hadn't even been able to produce the 'white mist' that **Defending against the Dark **stated should appear after the first dozen goes.

* * *

Nico had seen the black dog several times wandering the grounds. The Son of Hades was wary around it, because it seemed to like following him into the forest. After the hunt's wolves chased it away the first time, he made sure to shadow travel at least part of the distance to avoid it following again.

He thought perhaps he'd found his stalker, but the canine couldn't slink into Hogwarts without being seen, nor rifle so carefully through his things.

The three Gryffindors were constantly watching him and he was getting jumpy. The Slytherins treated him with cool indifference, and Draco had turned his attention to Harry and Sirius Black, trying to goad the other into doing something rash. There was also the problem with Potter receiving a Firebolt: Malfoy was doing his upmost to convince everyone that the broom should be destroyed, that it was too good for a lousy school championship, that Potter shouldn't abuse his fame in order to receive such favours etc etc. It became very tiresome. Greengrass eventually made an ironical remark about how Draco himself had gotten onto the team, sending the other boy into a sulk.

Being cut off as he was, it came as a surprise when Blaise invited him to his mother's wedding.

"This is her third? fourth? marriage that she's made me attend. At Christmas too, so the rest of the Zabini family will be there as well. I'll be damned if I spend my holidays being sneered at, condescended to and coddled without someone else there to suffer with me."

Blaise's mother had apparently earned the nickname "Black Widow" as she had had a string of husbands, all of which had tragic accidents not six months into the union, leaving the poor grieving widow their entire fortune. Not being able to refuse politely like Daphne or Nott, Nico acquiesced to the invite.

* * *

Mrs Zabini (she never took her husband's name), didn't look a day over twenty. She was on the arm of a short pot-bellied gentleman with a handlebar moustache, who was looking at her in thinly veiled adoration. They were both dressed lavishly. Nico noted the choker of diamonds so large that anyone other than a Child of Hades would assume were fake until told otherwise.

Ms Zabini delighted in showing Nico around her home, despite her fiancé's disdain when Blaise introduced him. Blaise commented in an undertone that this particular wizard was a very influential Spanish politician, a pureblood sympathizer who had recently pushed through a bill making it very difficult for wizards and witches to marry muggles. Nico replied blandly that the legislation would no doubt prevent muggles from being exposed to magic and therefore finding the magical community. The politician agreed, but was evidently suspicious of Nico's motives. Mrs Zabini (Ophelia, please) then inquired as to Nico's family, trying to diffuse the sudden tension.

"So, Nico, I am very interested to her about your family, I hear you are part Italian, like us?"

Nico blinked.

"From my mother's side; she died when I was three years old, ma'am. She was the daughter of the Italian ambassador to America."

"She was muggle?" The politician cut in, interrupting Ophelia's mortified apology.

"She was aware that magic existed before she met my father; she was… impervious to various muggle repelling charms and magical illusions. I'm told it's what drew them together." Nico returned frostily.

Blaise stared at him. Nico glanced at him with a distinctly bored expression. This was the most information he'd willingly given about his mother and he had apparently shocked the other boy.

The Spaniard harrumphed.

"Well, the way the American wizards submit to the muggles is really quite shameful, really no sense of pride or breeding at all."

Nico didn't react to the slight, and the conversation turned from his family to how the American ministry was basically a subdivision of the muggle one, and that the ultimate laws of the land were overseen by muggles, with the wizards only allowed to make laws applicable to their own citizens.

Over the week the rest of the Zabini famiglia arrived. Apparently they had a gathering at Yule every year, and Ophelia's beau had insisted on a grand family wedding, so that he might meet his darling's relatives (and further his own political connections).

Nico was the first school friend that Blaise had brought home, and was thus the source of a lot of curiosity. Most reacted like the groom-to-be when they learnt of his blood status, thawing only slightly when he explained that as the grandson of an ambassador, Nico did hold some breeding and political clout (that was back in the 40's, but they didn't need to know that). The Son of Hades quickly found that the Zabini clan were every bit as aristocratic and snobbish as Blaise acted. The other's tactics were very well thought out. Nico was there as a distraction, so he could avoid the fiancé's sucking up. Blaise could also get out of the cuddles of his Nonna, and the more stuck up members of the family were more interested in subtly belittling Nico than insisting Blaise go to an_ Italian_ school of magic. Though there was an upside. Blaise's Nonna was in fact thoroughly taken with him and his young cousins adored him. Nico had great fun playing with the children, especially hide go seek. He could sit in the shadows for ages until four year old Elena plonked herself down on the carpet and pouted. He would then swoop down, pick her up and tickle her mercilessly, making the girl shriek with laughter.

The wedding itself seemed to have the world and his wife invited. Most were Spanish and Italian, but the Malfoys were there to give their congratulations, and the Parkinsons, McLaggens, and Flints. Lucius eyed Nico with veiled contempt, causing the Zabinis to be oddly defensive of him. Seeing Nico's confusion, Elena told him seriously that the Nonna liked him, and the famiglia always respects Nonna's judgement and defends him from nasty strangers. One of the aunts overheard and remarked coolly that the Zabinis had been at odds with the Malfoys since the last war; they were a stubbornly neutral family, and no debate on politics could get il Signore to express an opinion one way or the other. The Malfoys didn't respect this so any chance to politely ridicule the other was seized with both hands.

"You look like you're standing at a crossroads Nicolò di Angelo."

Nico turned to the voice and looked at woman who had spoken. She wore a knee length Grecian style dress with a wrap around her shoulders, and what Nico could easily have mistaken for old style hunting boots. Her eyes spoke of wisdom beyond her years. His eyes widened as he realised he recognized her. The runes and alchemy symbols embroidered on her wrap were unmistakeable and the features shared between mother and daughter were striking. He gave her a formal bow.

"Lady Hecate. I did not…"

"It is rare, I grant you, for me to travel away when Persephone resides in your father's palace."

Nico nodded, feeling slightly lost. The Malfoys and the Parkinsons were staring at the two outraged, but something about Hecate stopped them from approaching.

"My own daughter, Morgana, is not doing so well. She grieves for the father she never knew."

Nico gave a non-committal sound. Morgana. She was the girl he'd made that pact with two years ago.

"There exists a legend, or a myth," the goddess gave Nico a wry smile, "of three relics called the Deathly Hallows. You must find the second and give it to her. It is a stone which can call forth the dead."

Nico opened his mouth, partly in righteous indignation, and also more than a little offended at the slight to his own capacities.

"This stone does not call the spirits themselves, rather the echo-like copy that your father keeps on record. So even though Charles has passed on, if you'll forgive the euphemism; she would still commune with him. I fear for her mind if she continues… She was quite dismayed to learn that she has no skill for necromancy, despite it being one of my gifts."

Nico was overwhelmed by this information. He floundered, not knowing what to say.

"I do hope this young man isn't imposing on you my lady." A smooth voice interrupted. Nico looked up into the sneering face of Malfoy senior. The Lady Hecate smiled, but her eyes held warning.

"Not at all Mr Malfoy, I thank you for your concern." She turned back to Nico, and the elder man bristled at the dismissal.

"Your father was well when last I saw him, and the venture to regain roots in Epirius is making progress, albeit slowly."

Nico scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at the goddess questioningly. Draco's father seemed to be trying not to gape at him. He retreated from the pair, jealousy raging in his eyes.

"Epirius?"

The lady dipped her head. Nico gathered himself and nodded quietly. When he turned back to his patroness, she'd vanished.

Dazed, he considered the ramifications this 'Hallow' had for the underworld and for himself. Bianca…his mother… Hazel could even see Sammy again if she really wanted to. He knew he had no choice, but it was one of the few times where he was quite glad to go along with it anyway.

The Son of Hades was dragged aside at the next opportunity by a very irate Blaise.

"You didn't tell me you knew _the_ Lady Mágos!"

"She is a close friend of my father; she sponsors my studies at Hogwarts."

The other boy gaped.

"What?"

"She sp- do you have any idea of the honour ? Hekate Mágos as a sponsor! She's the most influential witch in the Mediterranean, and definitely the most powerful dark magic practitioner in Europe since You-Know-Who! To have her backing - Having a patron or sponsor at our age is unheard of, but _her_…" He trailed off before glaring at the Son of Hades heatedly, "Why didn't you say something? Have you any idea how much this changes things? How can you not care about this?"

Nico shrugged. Blaise gave an exasperated sigh. There was a pause; then Blaise began chuckling quietly.

"What's so funny?" Nico demanded.

"The look on Malfoy's face when he realised you weren't_ imposing_ on the Lady, but were actually closely acquainted."

Nico's scowl morphed into a grin and he chuckled too.

* * *

He wasn't laughing when he made an inventory of the various quests and _re_quests he had to fulfil.

'Perhaps I'll get lucky and this stonethingwill be a Horcrux.' He thought sourly. 'Then Morgana can speak with her father like Lady Hecate wants, and destroy part of Voldemort, like _she_ wants. And I get closer to finishing this _stupid_ quest, which is what _I_ want.'

The rest of the holidays flew by. Most of the snobs who had snubbed Nico now accorded him a modicum of respect, albeit grudgingly. Most were very smug at Malfoy inadvertently insulting a protégé of Lady Mágos, a protégé that _they _had defended.

As each day went by, more and more of the famiglia left. There was a particularly tearful goodbye on the part of little Elena. And soon it was Blaise and Nico's turn to leave the newlyweds alone in the large mansion.

* * *

Blaise was right about things changing. The Upperclassmen in Slytherin were no longer indifferent to him, but actively sought him out. They were too subtle to ask about Lady Hekate directly, but the change in attitude was too coincidental. Nico did manage to use this to his advantage. Hekate Mágos was apparently famous enough for people in all houses and even those out of school to take notice and start correspondence. He became the 'middle man' of connections. Instead of directing a potions enquiry to Lady Hecate like the writer wanted, he referred them to a well-known potioneer who had contacted him about ingredients. Of course, some things couldn't be dealt with this way, so Nico sent _those _to cabin 20. It was always a relief to get a reply from camp; as it meant that the Romans obviously hadn't started an offensive yet.

He should have guessed really, that his run of good luck would eventually have ramifications. But it wasn't Nemesis who got him first.

It was Janus.

The god appeared one night as the Slytherin boys were all getting ready for bed. Draco was gloating about the hippogriff being executed and Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were nodding enthusiastically. Blaise was reading a book, and Nico was rereading his notes about his various tasks. Research was a slow dull business, and he didn't want to have to retrace his steps because he'd misplaced a sheet of parchment.

The god made a rather cliché entrance. The lights dimmed and flickered, revealing the man with two faces. Nico wondered wildly when the ambient music and the flashes of lightning would start.

The other boys jumped, and backed away. Malfoy immediately demanded to know what was going on, ordering the stranger to get out and that his father would be informed.

Nico was frozen on his bed.

He was looking at the god face on, but he could only see the side of both faces.

"Oooh, another choice to make! The agony of an unmade decision!" The right head crowed.

"Be quiet!" the left head ordered,

"A heroes life suspended in procrastination and self-doubt!" continued the right head.

"Shut up!" reprimanded the left head. The right fell silent. Nico couldn't be sure, but he thought it was pouting.

"So Son of Hades, you must choose your side."

Nico blinked.

"My side? That's it?"

"War is coming, and you must choose. Do you stand with your family?"

An IM appeared with Clarisse fighting tooth and nail against a buff Roman. She took a wild swing, denting the plumed helmet of her adversary. The Roman lunged. Clarisse dodged. Her stringy brown hair was matted with sweat and blood. She brushed it out of her eyes, unconcerned. The enemy slipped off his helmet, dropping it on the ground before kicking it viciously. It rolled away, battered and useless. The Roman and Clarisse circled each other until the stranger's face came into view of the screen.

It was Dakota.

Nico swore.

"Oh, Language, language!" the right head laughed.

The two continued to dodge and feint, each watching other warily. The picture faded.

"Or perhaps you will choose your friends…"

The god turned towards the five other boys in the room, and the left face sneered.

"Turn around, I want to see!" The right head whined.

Another message screen popped up. A man in black robes that wafted around him like smoke stood tall. Long spidery hands, flat snake-like nose squashed into a bald egg-shaped head. The man's eyes snapped open and mad red irises glowed eerily next to fathomless pupils, staring out into the room. The boys jumped. The man's face twisted into a smile.

The vision cut off.

"You're choice" The god's faces smirked. The lights flickered, and the unwelcome intruder was gone.

* * *

**I hope I got the heads the right way round.**

**Out of interest, what do you think Nico's patronus should be? (No multiple forms please)**

**I apologize to any Italians if I completely failed at your language, I meant no offence.**

**Please, please please review!**

**Swiss**

* * *

**omega2199: I can only apologize again, I am truly embarassed about how long this took. I won't make excuses because I know they're not good enough.**

**Lily Carlier: ¡Gracias! Nico es, con mucho, mi personaje favorito, y voy a tratar de actualizar, pero es difícil encontrar el tiempo. Espero que os guste el capítulo!  
****Thanks! Nico is by far my favorite character, and i will try and update, but it's hard to find the time. I hope you like the chapter!****  
**

**Minilopsided, Poison and Fire, bella: Thanks! hope you like the chapter**

**KatieWordWeaver: I loved writing that scene, and i'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hoped you like the chapter anyway.**

**roseandfudge: Ehm, I don't know, there's Morgana, but her place is pretty much set. I don't want to give OCs a huge role in my fics, I find it alot easier working with a template.**

**SilverMoonGrimm: Thanks! Nico and Luna will become friends, I have an idea in mind to get them closer, but the rest of the plot is getting in the way.**

**Just Me: Malfoy thought that Nico and his dad have a bad relationship, so whether or not Nico's family is powerful didn't mean anything anymore.**

**Neqyro: I'm trying to tie Mark of Athena in, but that part will have to come at the end, otherwise Nico won't finish the school year. Hades was big on justice, so Nico might help there, I haven't decided yet, but Sirius does have some hefty prejudices...**

**Smoochynose: thanks, I loved writing that scene...**

**nightheartbattles: Thank you! I am truly sorry about how long i take to update, it's embarrassing. But I will continue this for as long as people want to read it (and if they don't, I'll continue writing it for me.) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**love books-P.M: At the moment, there are no plans for romance, I don't think i'd be any good at it. but Luna and Nico will become solid friends so we'll just have to see.**

**Zazzles.21: I think it has got to the point where the secret has to come out. There's only so long you can hide something like this, especially if the demigods go to war. Hope you like the chapter!**

**FireofRiptide, Shiningfrost, Gemilina23, angelofdeath8254, dixonhpboosh: thanks, glad you liked it!**

******Finwitch1, theGirlNightWing, Random Person: I can't say anything about the kidnapping dilemma, it'll spoil the story, sorry!**

******SummerSpirit18: You just given me a great idea... I have to find a way to make that work... Anyway, glad you like it, and i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

**Exams are over, Writer's block is being battled, and I finally have finished this chapter!**

**Thank you so much those who have stuck with me, followed and favourited, and suggested patronus animals! As always, I've replied to your kind reviews at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

_Another message screen popped up. A man in black robes that wafted around him like smoke stood tall. Long spidery hands, flat snake-like nose squashed into a bald egg-shaped head. The man's eyes snapped open and mad red irises glowed eerily next to fathomless pupils, staring out into the room. The boys jumped. The man's face twisted into a smile._

_The vision cut off._

"_You're choice" The god's faces smirked. The lights flickered, and the unwelcome intruder was gone._

* * *

Nico stared unseeingly at the Thestrals in front of him. The equine didn't mind him, preferring to pay more attention to the fat juicy steaks that Luna Lovegood had stashed in her bag. The girl was barefoot, and looked totally at ease with the skeletal Pegasus. She patted the nose of one of the animals and it let out a snort of contentment. After petting the horse-like creature, she sat down beside Nico, and watched the herd as two of the young colts began play fighting. At one point, they came too close to another youngster, who flapped its wings in warning, momentarily leaving the ground, before falling back down.

"You see the world differently," The girl said out of the blue and Nico looked at her sharply.

"The creatures all around us. You can see them too." Nico looked away. Under Luna's dreamy exterior, he sensed a vulnerability that he didn't want to shatter.

"They laugh at me, the others, but I know they're there. Heliopaths, Wrackspurts, Nargles… I haven't seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack yet, but Daddy says they're very shy. He promised to take me to Sweden to look for them."

"What's a Heliopath?" Nico asked, grasping the unknown Greek name as a lifeline in a conversation that was rapidly slipping away from him.

"It's a spirit of fire which gallops and burns anything in its path." Luna informed him earnestly.

"What does it look like?"

"A stallion, I think. Everyone who has got close enough to look at one suffered severe burns, so it might have been a donkey…"

The image of three fat red cows at the Triple-G ranch flashed in Nico's mind, and he had to repress a smile.

"What you see… have you seen Monsters? Hydra, Manticore or something like that?"

"I saw a Giant with one eye once. I tried talking to him, but he didn't say anything."

Nico hummed.

"It must be hard to be the only one."

"One of what?" Nico asked. He received a vague, dreamy smile as an answer.

Luna stayed on after Nico bade her goodbye. She still had a few steaks in her bag, and from what she had implied earlier, Nico guessed that she wouldn't be missed in the Ravenclaw dorms unless the girls were feeling vicious enough to tattle.

He trudged back out of the forest, and collided with Professor Lupin.

The Defence professor grabbed him before Nico could react, and held him firmly at arm's length.

"Mr di Angelo, there is a killer on the loose, not to mention Dementors at every turn. Do you want to explain to me just what you are doing wandering around the forest?"

Nico made something up on the spot.

"I was going to see the huntresses."

Lupin lost all colour in his face.

"Those girls specifically asked to be left alone!"

Nico didn't say anything, and Lupin watched him through narrowed eyes.

"I propose a trade, Mr di Angelo."

Nico went immediately on the defensive and the teacher hastened to explain.

"Now, after seeing your rather extreme reaction to Boggarts and the Dementors, I'm going to offer you private lessons, along with another student. In return, I'd like you to take me to see Lieutenant Grace."

"You just said! ...What makes you think I found their camp?"

"This is the fourth time in two weeks you've been in the forest, and I've explored the castle and grounds more than almost anybody, so I know you found something."

Nico winced. He'd actually been six times, but he didn't like how many times he'd been spotted.

Deciding, he held out his hand for the professor to shake.

* * *

His year mates were waiting to confront him. He'd brushed them off easily the night before, as they were still in shock. But now they had had time to think, and digest everything that had been said.

They ambushed him on his way past one of the dark, disused classrooms in the dungeons.

Everyone was there. Nico had expected the boys in the dorm, but the girls were a surprise. He didn't mind Tracey and Daphne, but Parkinson and Bulstrode could mind their own business. He was shoved forcefully into a chair, and divested of his wand.

There was an awkward silence, as Nico faced his year mates.

"Well?" asked Malfoy impatiently.

"Well what?" Nico retorted unimpressed.

"You know what." Blaise returned coldly. It was the first time he'd looked at Nico with such venom.

"No, I don't believe I do." Nico told them, coolly.

"You're not human!" exploded Pansy, outraged.

"Wrong, I'm half-human, I've told you my mother was a muggle." Nico corrected, bored. Goyle started forward, fist raised; but Malfoy held up a hand, stopping him.

"So we have a half-breed demigod. What is a demigod? _I've_ never heard of them." Malfoy demanded.

Nico snorted. Goyle didn't hold back a punch this time, but Nico had prepared himself, so it didn't hurt as much as it could've.

"So what; you're half human, half demigod?" demanded Milicent.

Nico almost choked hearing that. Just how _dim_ were they? Demigod literally meant half god, it really wasn't difficult.

He didn't trust himself not to laugh if he opened his mouth, so just nodded.

"What _is_ a demigod?!" Tracey asked, but was interrupted by Blaise.

"And that's why you were so interested in magical creatures and magical law; you wanted to know where you stood."

Nico nodded again.

"What is a demigod? Was it what appeared in the dorms?" asked Daphne.

The Slytherins really needed to better their interrogation techniques, this was too easy.

"You...You seriously don't know? You have no idea what a demigod is?" Nico asked, narrowing his eyes at them, suspecting a trick. "Wow, I'm not pure-human, well done, the secret's out. The Malfoy family is rife with Veela! Get. To. The. Point!"

A light flush crept up Draco's neck.

"That _thing _in our dorm said you had a choice to make. We're going to make sure you make the right one." Nott informed him.

Nico laughed openly. Nott and the other Pureblood supremacists looked incensed. Crabbe made to hit him this time, but Nico seized his arm and swung him around, creating a body shield, and with a flourish, rested the tip of Crabbe's wand against its owner's neck.

"That thing, as you called it, arrived in our dorm with no warning, bypassing all the wards in and around the castle. You tell me why I should be scared of what _you_ could do to me?" he accentuated the question by jabbing the wand into Crabbe's throat.

All the others in the room had their wands trained at Nico, but no one made a move.

"I'll give you some free advice; demigods are lethal. You breathe a word to anyone, and I will personally take you to Hell and back. Are we clear?"

Nico shot an immobilus at Draco and his henchmen, but Crabbe's wand overpowered the spell, causing it to freeze his classmates in place, frozen like a petrificus totalus.

He shoved the large boy away, chucking his wand after him, picked up his own and walked right out the door.

This was not the last time they attempted to confront him. However they seemed to have got the message and avoided a mass ambush. This time, the more concerned individuals approached him, and not without caution.

Tracey and Milicent didn't really change, just kept more distant. Pansy sneered at him more than before, but stopped once Nico glowered at her.

Nott and Malfoy tried to convince him that he would be a great asset to the dark, while Daphne just wanted a non-aggression agreement.

* * *

"_Di Angelo!" Nico turned around, he had been making his way to the Library after Charms, he wanted to look up possible variations on the cheering charms they'd been studying._

"_Nott. Malfoy."_

"_You know, di Angelo, we approached you on the wrong foot last time…"_

_Nico remained impassive, but raised an eyebrow._

"_You're powerful. Very powerful, we need people like you."_

"_Who's __we__?"_

"_The Muggles are scum that need to be eradicated. The Mudbloods are just as bad, they don't belong in our world, and they don't deserve magic: they trample on our customs and pollute our bloodlines. They need to be taught their place."_

"_I see. And where do half-bloods like me fit in?"_

"_You're not… I mean, you're a half-bre … Sorry, you have creature blood. And the ministry has strict regulations for every creature, including the so called grey and most especially dark. WE can change that."_

"_Ah, but there is no mention of demigods in all of your law books, so there are no regulations in place. We don't exist, according to the ministry. Therefore, I'm just as free and entitled as you are."_

_Nott and Malfoy gaped, while Nico smirked._

"_Well, erm…"_

_Nico interrupted them._

"_As far as I can see, both your families' association with the Dark Lord has only done one thing," Nico ploughed on, raising his voice to stop Malfoy from interrupting, "And that's tarnish your reputation. It doesn't matter if your fathers and grandfathers were coerced or willing; society sees you as untrustworthy and depraved. Tell me what's in it for me."_

_The two looked at each other, nonplussed. They obviously thought Nico would jump at a chance to be recommended by them._

"_As long as you are loyal to the Dark Lord…"_

"_The Dark Lord is gone." And would hopefully stay that way, if he had anything to say about it. _

"_The Dark Lord will return, and those who remain true will be rewarded…"_

"_Like your fathers stayed loyal." Nico replied smartly. The two boys glowered at him._

"_You've got a smart mouth." Draco told him, threateningly. Nico smiled at him, showing his teeth and fingering his sword._

"_Tell you what, why don't you leave and get your arguments straight. I want proof of your claims about Pureblood superiority, and clean cut facts about what would happen to me, IF I were ever to entertain the idea of __going dark__, as you put it. But I warn you, you push too hard and I'll turn around and sell you out to Dumbledore."_

_The two looked horrified. After they had left, the Son of Hades slumped slightly. That would buy him a couple of weeks at the most. His views on blood would never change, but he couldn't survive now without,  
a) apparently going dark and relying on the protection of Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Parkinson.  
b) staying neutral and making it clear that he wasn't interested in the dark. Nico preferred this option, but knew that they'd only take him seriously if they saw him as someone not to be messed with. So far, Malfoy had been rather slow on the uptake, so he wouldn't hold his breath.  
Option c) keeping his head down and seeming harmless. 'Because __that__ certainly turned out well.' he thought bitterly._

_Everything was unravelling, and he needed to find a way to hold it together, if only for just a few more months._

* * *

_The Ice Queen looked uncharacteristically nervous._

"_I apologise for my behaviour, Nico. In my defence, I don't quite know how to react to non-humans, …I mean vampires, veela, werewolves are all very dangerous."_

"_As a Greengrass, you have Nymph ancestry." Daphne raised an eyebrow "So picking on me is hardly fair."_

_The girl looked embarrassed, like she hadn't thought of it that way. There was a short pause._

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?" Nico asked curiously._

"_You could have easily told everyone."_

"_It's not something to be ashamed of. I'm proud of my heritage, you should be too."_

* * *

So far, the only person to continue to avoid him was Blaise. Nico could sympathise. He was much better acquainted to Zabini than any of the other Slytherins, and the fact Nico had hidden something this big must hurt, especially after everything Blaise had revealed to him.

So far, none of the other snakes had caught wind of what had divided the third years so effectively. Nico's connection to Hekate was too valuable for them to really investigate, and as long as the other houses didn't notice anything wrong, there was no problem.

At Lupin's reminder, Nico voyaged to directly to the huntress' camp. He thought Thalia would prefer that she go to the werewolf rather than the other way around.

He came out in the right place, only to find the encampment abandoned. Swearing proficiently in as many languages as he could, he travelled directly outside the Professor's office.

He entered after rapping smartly on the door. Lupin was inside, grading some papers.

"Mr di Angelo, I wasn't…" He seemed flustered, and slightly apprehensive.

"The Hunt has moved on, and I don't know where they've gone." Nico interrupted. Lupin looked disappointed, but Nico could have sworn relief flashed briefly in the other's gaze.

"Well. I suppose that's life." Lupin seemed tired. There was a smoking goblet sitting on the desk next to him.

"I am sorry." Nico told him, awkwardly.

"No, no, it's not your fault. I'm still going to give you those lessons. I always planned to, whether or not my …request worked out. Meet me here at 8pm next Thursday for your first lesson."

As it happened, Thursday was the day Blaise finally confronted Nico about being a demigod. Unlike the others, he had done his homework and had his facts straight.

* * *

_The Italian boy sat himself down opposite Nico, who was trying to research for a potions essay. Snape might favour the snakes in class, where points were awarded; but with written work, he was a slave driver. Fail to produce anything less than exemplary, and as Head of House, he could make a student's life very difficult._

_Nico ignored the other's staring, concentrating instead on his quill, which he had over-inked, and was now risking blotching not only the potions book, but his (currently blemish-free) essay._

_Blaise cleared his throat. Nico looked up, and his hand shook imperceptibly. The ink drop fell, and looking back down, the demigod cursed. It had missed his paper, but the library book hadn't been so fortunate. A large round black splatter was being quickly absorbed by the thick paper, covering several key phrases of the paragraph Nico had been citing._

_Grumbling, the son of Hades looked around for Madam Pince before bringing out his wand and whispering a simple cleaning charm. The ink blot faded enough for the words underneath to become legible, but refused to disappear completely._

_Sighing, he closed the book, and moved the essay out of the way. The way that the two were seated made the exchange feel rather like a business meeting._

"_I looked up 'demigod' in my family's grimoire." Blaise's face was expressionless._

_Nico looked at him, waiting. He knew what a grimoire was; they'd covered it during Blaise's 'pureblood etiquette and customs' lessons._

"_So, you're the offspring of a god and a mortal"_

_Nico was surprised. None of the others had suggested this. Blaise continued, his face giving nothing away._

"_Or rather, a creature that styles itself as a god."_

_There was an ominous rumble of thunder._

_Nico narrowed his eyes, and the Slytherin sneered._

"_Forgive me for being sceptical"_

_The thunder boomed again, and Nico smirked nastily._

"_Perhaps you should ponder what 'creature' could claim to be a god and get away with it."_

_Blaise's eyes widened slightly, but he still looked unconvinced._

_It was so tempting to seize his friend and shadow travel him to the underworld. Instead, the Son of Hades rolled his eyes and stood up. His essay was mostly safe from ink smears, helped along by a quick drying charm. He gathered up his notes and library book, but couldn't resist a parting shot._

"_Believe what you like, but surely as a __Slytherin__, you should be hedging your bets… Odds are; divine or not, my family would be powerful allies. It's your loss."_

_He didn't look back._

* * *

Nico hurried to the extra defence lesson, and almost pulled up short when he saw who else was hastening along the corridor, not a dozen metres ahead.

Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter_ was the other student?

Well wasn't that perfect.

Much more subdued and wary, Nico entered the classroom.

Professor Lupin was there, smiling.

"Well, shall we get to it?" And the Professor launched into a lecture about Dementors, explaining their food source and the _Patronus _charm.

Nico was very disheartened to see Harry manage the 'white mist' on the fourth or fifth go.

Lupin was doing his best to encourage Nico, but there were only so many times he could be told to find a powerful happy memory that may or may not exist.

After what felt like an age of fruitless attempts, they moved on to working with the Boggart.

Harry's eyes lit with an inner fire when Lupin told them to prepare, and Nico was reminded of some of his demigod friends: Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse in particular.

The Boggart was released and Nico felt as if he'd been stabbed. He could hear Harry shouting … something, but the pain was throbbing in his side and his life was draining away… The camp was in danger, he had to summon more…

He vaguely felt Harry crumple, and the pain faded slightly. In its stead, the aura of darkness, power and death of Lord Hades spread through the room. Nico shuddered, now able to think around the pain and realise what was happening. Concentrating, he tried to think of something more frightening than his father, to see whether the boggart would then concentrate on that. This was easier said than done while in said God's presence. It took three seconds for him to realise he wasn't fooling the creature.

Finally deciding to take the plunge, Nico choked out a whispered "Riddikulus" and sighed in relief when:  
a) He didn't die in the fiery pits of his father's anger, and

b) The terrifying picture of Hades enraged turned into a Cerberus.

Nico quirked his lips. He always found it amusing that his father chose such a big puppy as the fearsome guard of the Underworld.

Lupin shoot a beam of red light at the apparition, snapped the lid of the trunk shut and went to check on Harry.

After Potter had been revived and Nico healed, Lupin suggested the demigod go first this time. Nico shot him a dirty look, which he ignored.

The trunk opened, and Nico shot the Riddikulus before the boggart-Hades had had time to stand up.

Lupin congratulated him on his reflexes and spell work, while chastising him about cheating.

They tried again, and Nico had to wait at least five seconds before countering the boggart's attack.

"_Should have died instead of her…not powerful enough to govern the dead, weak, manipulable, naïve…"_

Nico tried his best to block out the thundering voice, but the charm wasn't as powerful this time, so the Cerberus was snarling and tensed to leap. The demigod hastily shot another Riddikulus, and the dog began bounding after a giant blue ball.

Harry snapped out of a daze as the ball almost hit him on the forehead, and stepped forward.

Immediately the atmosphere changed to freezing despair.

Nico stumbled back, feeling more old wounds reopen. Perhaps because he'd been anticipating it, the sensation was less all consuming, and he could think properly. He saw Harry crumble once again, and watched the sightless face turn towards him.

It is said that during a near death experience, you see your life flash before your eyes. Nico was certainly reliving all his triumphs and defeats while the monster stalked him.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Praying to Bianca, Hades, and all his friends at once, Nico gasped as a feeling of belonging and acceptance and joy swept through him. He saw himself seated at his father's feet while Annabeth was given orders to rebuild Olympus, he saw campers clapping him on the back as he oversaw the Hades cabin being rebuilt.

An ethereal white shapeless cloud shot out of his wand and smacked into the Boggart-Dementor, sending it flying. Lupin snapped the lid of the trunk shut and the cloud dissipated.

"Well done Mr di Angelo, that was a very powerful non-corporeal Patronus, most impressive. Now we'll just let young Harry have a few more goes, then we'll call it a day."

Nico gladly took the proffered chocolate, feeling drained. He sat bonelessly at the very back of the class as he observed Harry overcome the Boggart-Dementor.

The other boy left in good spirits while Nico was still processing the fact the lesson had ended.

As he stood to leave, the Professor motioned him to sit down.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment, Mr di Angelo, if you would."

* * *

**Just so you know, in my stories Hecate determines magical ability, but I'm saying that (human-ish!) creatures mingled and cross-bred with humans up until the Middle Ages. Given ****given the Purebloods' obsession with ancestry, and **the number of great-great-great-great grandparents someone has, odds are everyone at Hogwarts has creature blood, just like they have to have muggle blood as well.**  
**

**As for legacies and demigods, well, they tend to die young, so that branch of a family would either die out, or go into hiding: ie erase all references and knowledge concerning their godly ancestor.**

******I felt the revelation of Nico's heritage was too fantastical for the Slytherins to come to the right conclusion immediately. **I know it's rather ridiculous that the Slytherins didn't understand what a demigod was HOWEVER  
-**They didn't go to primary school, they got home educated: so they didn't learn ancient history and don't know about the ancient Greek gods, or their children**

**-****They just had a strange two headed monster appear in their dorms: they're scared, it's plainly not human, therefore it must be a magical creature of some sort**

**-How many times have we read the books and asked ourselves _how on Earth can they not know that_?!**

**-As with Blaise, if they did understand what demigod meant, they'd just assume it's some demon/creature that got a bit arrogant, not that a god they'd never heard of was actually real and had mortal offspring.**

**Please, please review!**

**Oh and Nico's patronus was non-corporeal, not shadows or smoke!**

* * *

**SummerSpirit18: You flatter me, I could never mesure up to them! I hope you don't mind if I use your idea in the next fic (hoping to get that far), I think i have the scene set, and I've written down your idea so I don't forget to put it in!**

**LilyCarlier: Te prometo que nunca abandones de verdad esta historia! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo!  
I promise I'll never truly abandon this story! Hope you like the new chapter!  
**

**Naosuegi, dixonhpboosh, Gemelina23: Thank you, hope you like the chapter!**

**The Last Deathly Guardian: I know, I will try, but I won't make promises i can't keep!**

**DarkStars52: Ullysses is the latin name for Odysseus, though I apologise for not using the greek name.**

**Finwitch1: thanks, yeah, i did realise it might be a bit much...**

**rainshine777: the timeline is muddled, it's just the way i've written it.**

** 1, xxthebluejayxx, jfang465, ****nightheartbattles**: glad you liked it!

**ArtemisDecibal: Hope you don't mind that they're not really in the know, as I said, I felt the revelation was too fantastical for them to come to the right conclusion immediately, and Nico wouldn't come clean while there was another explanation available.**

**obsessivegirl73: I'll look into the 'talking of which, speaking of which', I've never really thought about it...hope you liked Luna in the chapter!**

**DerangedOktuFangirl: what did you think of the chapter? Was it what you had in mind?**

**XxXMidnightMoonlightXxX, Reading nerd, Smoochynose-lazy, diff-r-ent-1, WelshMagician, Crystal di Angelo, IcecreamRULES: Thank you!**

**Moonbird: Thank you! I will try and update faster over whats left of the summer!**

**omega2199: thank you, it's nice to know I'm doing a good job!**

**General E: That would be fun, until Percy and Jason kill Nico for attempting it. :) Thanks, hope you like the new chapter.**

**bookworm77: I totally agree, thanks for your ideas, hope you like the chapter!**

******Ame Deri-chan, PrivetARec07, **qwerty: thank you, glad you liked it!

**RedRangerBelt: Spoilers! can't say! glad you liked it though!**

**roseandfudge: yeah, it would be epic. hope you like the chapter!**

**4thyearRavenclaw: you have some very interesting suggestions, thanks!**

**SpiritGuardian108: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

**minoke: spoilers! you'll just have to wait!**

**anshtH, Jessica Jayme Bell, guisecullen, Mizuki Rin, ultimate emperor: thanks, hope you like the chapter!**

**KatieWordWeaver: That would be cool... definitely parody material... thanks for your suggestions, and your reasoning!**

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades: your apostrophe usage is fine :) thanks for your suggestion!**

**The Almighty Pyro: Thanks, I thought the scene with the girl was sweet. That's a very interesting idea... I'll have to think about that.**

**lovebooks-P.M: thanks for taking the time! I hope you like the new chapter.  
****Por desgracia, yo no hablo español, me da vergüenza decir esto es una traducción internet. Me encantaría aprender, sólo tengo que encontrar el tiempo.  
****Unfortunately I don't speak Spanish, I'm ashamed to say this is an internet translation. I would love to learn, I just need to find the time.****  
**


End file.
